


Little Mark

by orphan_account



Series: Little Mark tuan x Care giver Got6 [1]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Comfort/Angst, Fencer Jackson Wang, Fluff, Little Mark Tuan, M/M, Model Kunpimook Bhuwakul | BamBam, Multi, OT7, Photographer Im Jaebum | JB, Polyamory, Soft Park Jinyoung (GOT7), Vocal Teacher Youngjae, caregiver got6, littlespace
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:15:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24180433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: A series of got6  dealing with little mark
Relationships: GOT7 Ensemble/Everyone, Im Jaebum | JB/Mark Tuan, Mark Tuan/Everyone, Park Jinyoung/Mark Tuan
Series: Little Mark tuan x Care giver Got6 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1746466
Comments: 4
Kudos: 30





	1. chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for my english :'(

Jinyoung pov

It's been half a month when we found out about mark's little space we're actually schock when we me basically find mark sleeping on the floor in the living room of our house sleeping with plushies(is that a word??? i mean many plush) resting beside him pacifier in his mouth and a destroy house.

I look at him for a while then decide to carry him and put him to my room since my room is the closest. Then i text the others about what i found out. After an hour of cleaning the house i made my way to my room and as soon as i open the door i saw mark sitting on my  
bed crying so i quickly made my way to sit beside him and try to comfort him but he flinch away.

"marky you know you can tell me i mean us if something is wrong right?"-i said trying to reach for him but he move away

"did you saw?"

"you? cuddling with plushies and sucking a pacifier?yes i do"

"i'm weird aren't i?i have this thing called little space. I'm a freak nyoungie"-he said as he cried harder so i hug him and rub his back.

"you're not freak nor weird your special why didn't you tell us?"-i ask as i pulled away and look at him.

"i don't know maybe because you guys might Hate me if i told you"-he said then i frown so i made him look at me.

"why would we do that?we're your boyfriends and you should tell us sooner so we can take of you rather than keeping it a secret. So promise me one thing"-i said looking at him in the eyes

"ok! what is it?"

"don't keep a secret or problem of your own you have us your boyfriends let us know mark so we can solve altogether ok?"

"yes nyoungie from today onwards i mark tuan won't keep anything by myself anymore"

that's what happen and we tell the rest of the boys and as i predicted they got mad at mark for not telling us sooner but cuddling solve the pouting off their faces.

The first two months of taking care of little mark isn't hard since he always stop when we tell him he's being very naughty but as week,days pass it's becoming hard he never listen to us anymore well not that he didn't listen but gosh little mark had a naughty bone. Like now he's running around the house without a shirt on as yugeom chasing him while i made lunch since everyone is on rest today.

I was about to finish cooking when i heard yugyeom yelled.

To be continued


	2. chapter 2- Yes Daddy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mark wouldn't admit he's at fault that easily.......so crying can avoid punishment

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Why stories need summary? :'(

Jaebum pov

I was in jinyoung's room reading when i heard yugyeom yelled so i rush to see what happen then i saw down the stairs mark on top of jinyoung crying

"what happen? I ask removing mark from jinyoung so jinyoung can stand

"mark is running down the stairs Then he miss one step then i catch him before he fell on the ground" Jinyoung said glaring at mark  
  
"d-daddy i'm sorry" mark said running to jinyoung who's going back to kitchen  
  
"*sigh* you know your going to be punish right? your not being very good this past few month" jinyoung said looking at mark who's pouting and in the verge of crying  
  
"you know markie your at fault too you've been naughty your not listening to anyone. and when we scold you stop talking to us" i said

"i-its cause ever'one is always busy ever'one had no time for markie" he said between hiccups

"awwww so markie is feeling lonely?" jinyoung ask hugging mark

"yes daddy" 

"awww baby ok no punishment for now but can you behave for awhile after lunch all of us will go shopping ok?" 

"yes daddy"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next is in shopping mall
> 
> Daddy is jinyoung
> 
> Appa is jaebum
> 
> Gaga is jackson
> 
> Hyung(ie) is the 3 maknaes


	3. Shopping mall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mark cause a scene in the mall.....Jinyoung put him to time out...but nothing goes well

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The weather making me sad and the virus making me bored :(
> 
> I hope everyone is fine and safe stay home just go outside when necessary :)
> 
> Thanks for reading!

Jinyoung and the rest is getting ready to go shopping but Mark won't make it easy for them he's been crying nonstop because jinyoung won't give him any sweet because Mark didn't eat his lunch.

"mark if you don't stop right now we're going to leave you here" jinyoung starting to get mad   
but mark cried harder and as jinyoung was about to scold mark jb look at him and shake his head as he knows jinyoung will scold mark.

"honey you need to stop now so we can go shopping" jb said wiping mark's tears as he kneel ifront of mark who sitting on the floor the whole time 

"but appa i want sweets" mark said hugging jb

"how about this appa will buy you a new plushie and when we eat dinner later i'll buy sweets and let you eat many sweet after? deal?" jb said looking down at mark who refuse to let go on him

"p'omise appa?" mark ask looking at jb and jb nod

And everything went peacefully after that mark apologozing to jinyoung.everything is fine until now everyone buying and looking around the mall mark holding jb's hand but that's until they walk past the toys store and mark saw the biggest teddy bear he stop from walking tugging jb back to where he saw the biggest teddy bear as they stop infront of the store mark look at jb with pleading look as he pointed to the teddy bear.

"no markie that's too big" jb said looking at mark hoping mark won't throw a tantrum but he's definitely wrong mark cried loudly echoing through the mall.

"what happen?" jinyoung said as he and the rest rush to where he and mark is

"he wants that big teddy bear.. markie please stop crying honey" jb said pointing at the teddy  
bear while rubbing mark's back jinyoung sigh thinking mark won't stop crying

"bambam go find jackson and yugyeom we're going home jb can you stop mark from crying people is staring at us." Jinyoung said but bambam tried to protest so jinyoung glare at him

The whole ride was silent only mark crying and mumble 'i want it' can be heard and as they got home everyone except jinyoung hugging and kissing him to stop mark from crying but it didn't work.

"i'm going to put you to time out mark your being very very bad" jinyoung said as soon as they enter the house

"no" mark said while sobbing

"just this once mark listen to me and go in the corner it's only for a minute" jinyoung said and everyone looking at mark with smile and saying 'just go markie it's only for a minute'

"no" mark said but jinyoung had enough of him so he do what they didn't expect him to do he grab mark's wrist and said

"JUST GO ON THE FUCKING CORNER STAND THERE FOR A FUCKING MINUTE I WASN'T PAID AND OBLIGED TO LOOK AFTER A FUCKING YOUNG ADULT LIKE YOU" everyone stare at jinyoun wide eyed then they look at mark who's looking at jinyoung wide eyes tears streaming down his face but before anyone can say anything mark run to his room

And that's when jinyoung realize what he has done


	4. Run Away

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mark run away from them...Got6 found him...they surprise him...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So i decided to change the series name and this is the last part of this story :)  
> See ya in the next story

It's been a week since the incident and everyone is on edge jackson spending more time on his practice since he has an upcoming match, youngjae spending more time on vocal teaching, bambam is on thailand because of the upcoming fashion show, yugyeom well his not busy in school but his taking care of mark since mark hasn't come out on his room after what happen,jaebum working extra harder on his photography so he can buy mark the teddy that he wants and jinyoung? he left 2 days ago he tried knocking at mark's door but mark never open the door he also apologize to mark many times even tho he's only outside  
because when they try to go inside mark's room if not kicking them on the crotch he will throw something at them only yugyeom can enter little or not mark love yugyeom very much. so jinyoung stop apologizing and decide to buy mark many sweets and different kind of plushies and he also tried giving jb some money For the big teddy bear because the prize made them try burning the toy store it's not that they are poor but when the 7 of them became couples their parents all said the same thing " break with them or i will kick you out" only jinyoung's parents who gave them Their blessing to the boys and bought the house for them(you see in this story park family is the richest one they own a acting school). but one moment they don't will happen it's already midnight when everyone got home jinyoung is the last one. it when yugyeom who's sitting on the sofa watching a drama with the rest excuse himself to check on mark but when he open the door of mark's room he didn't found him he look Around the room but he never found mark he screamed alerting the others who's running on the stairs.  
  
"are you ok yugy? what happen?" jaebum ask as he enter the room along with the others  
  
"mark he's missing.......hyungs Mark hyung is not here...Oh my gosh what if something happen to him? what if someone is making fun of him what if- yugyeom didn't finish what he's saying when jb hugged him  
  
"shhh... calm down yuggie you said mark is missing?" jb ask pulling out from the hug. Yugyeom nod and look at the rest of his friends who start to panic and everyone start calling someone on their phone while they made their way out of mark's room. so they decided to go to mark's favorite places but found none everyone starts to worry even more because it's getting late. but jb decided to pull out for awhile stopping on the conveniece store to buy some water since none of them wants to eat.  
  
"do you guys have any idea where mark could go?" jackson ask breaking the silence as they wait for jaebum in the car  
  
"i think i have but i'm not sure if he will be there" jinyoung said looking at rest as he was sitting on the front  
  
"where?" jb ask as he start the van  
  
"you guys know this park in(address)? we always go there when we visit my parents" jinyoung said looking at the back then back to jb.. He looks at jaebum with sad expression  
as his tell everything he's feeling right now  
  
"no it's not jinyoung" jb said sternly not looking at jinyoung  
  
"it's not just your fault nyoung-ah all of us is at fault too" jackson said who's sittjng at  
back  
  
"yes hyung jackson hyung is right so let's hope that mark is in the park so we can apologize to him" youngjae smiling at jinyoung  
  
The whole car ride on the way to the park was silent but it's not sad anymore. After an hour they finally arrive at the park but they didn't stop right infront of the park they stop not far from park as they want to look on every corner of the place before going on the park but when they didn't find him they decided to go the park everyone was tense hoping mark where in there but as soon as they walk inside the park they gasp as they saw mark sleeping peacefully on the bench they sigh on relief as they saw him safe and sound but the sight of mark broke their hearts because none of think mark will runaway.. They decided to carry mark on the way to the car since they don't want to wake him up  
  
but as soon as they got home mark woke up looking at them terrified Thinking he will get in trouble because he runaway but they cried and hug him apologizing for not giving him enough time to spend time with them because they become  
busy and didn't notice they starting neglect their baby. Mark cry that night saying sorry for being brat and not listening to them they spend their night sleeping in the living room together cuddling  
  
the next morning they surprise mark with many sweets plushies and big teddy bear mark slip into little space on the sight of big teddy bear,plushies and sweets he gave them hugs and kisses and Saying "thank you" and "i love you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next story will focus mostly in markjin :)

**Author's Note:**

> Cliffhanger :)


End file.
